secretos escondidos
by snowhiteloli
Summary: Muy Buenas tardes, "les advierto a nuestros queridos lectores que este cortometraje de lectura contiene hentai fuerte y violento…si tienen capacidad d leer este relato les recomiendo discreción" gracias..No pto para menores de 18 años.


"les advierto a nuestros queridos lectores que este cortometraje de lectura contiene hentai fuerte y violento…si tienen capacidad d leer este relato les recomiendo discreción" gracias

Capítulo 1 "Deseos Pecaminosos"

Antes de que ocurriera la dura batalla de los caballeros de Athena en el inframundo contra los 108 espectros; mucho antes de que sucediera la última guerra santa; mucho antes de que ocurriera la sangrienta batalla de los caballeros de bronce contra los caballeros dorados en las 12 casas y mucho antes de que volviera a nacer la reencarnación de Athena y los 5 caballeros de la esperanza; existieron dos dioses gemelos, dioses de la noche, expulsados del Olimpo, que fueron encargados de servir y proteger el alma del poderoso Dios Hades desde hace muchos años atrás, y sus objetivos eran exterminar a la tierra y a la humanidad , un objetivo convertido en una ambición maligna entre sus dos poderosas almas; pero desde hace mucho tiempo atrás fueron sellados y encerrados por Athena en una pequeña y misteriosa caja durante doscientos años. Esperando con impaciencia y siglos por siglos salir otra vez; hasta que llegó un día menos esperado en donde una pequeña y curiosa niña llamada Pandora abriera la caja, sin saber las terribles consecuencias y desgracias que iba pagar ella por tal acto.

Con el tiempo, Pandora creció y creció convirtiéndose en una fiel y humilde esclava de los terribles dioses de la noche complaciendo todos sus caprichos y a la vez, cuidando y protegiendo el alma de Hades para así reencarnar en el cuerpo del inocente y puro caballero Shun de Andromeda; y así comenzar la siniestra y sangrienta batalla. Pero antes de que se cumpliera tal ambición, Hypnos y Thanatos se apoderaron de los bienes de Pandora, incluso aprovecharon en tomar como refugio y hogar todo el castillo de los Heinstein como si fuera de ellos, como si fuera su propia casa y comenzaron a vivir placenteramente con todos los beneficios materiales y terrenales y todos los valiosos tesoros que poseían la familia de Pandora antes de morir ; dejando a un lado a la pobre chica, siendo maltratada, humillada y amenazada de que si por alguna razón traiciona o abandona al señor Hades y abandona el hecho de ser esclava como los demás espectros, su vida sería desgarrada cruelmente por Thanatos, llevando consigo su alma al oscuro abismo donde los muertos vagan por las tinieblas del infierno sin parar.

Pero, a pesar de ser una simple esclava, Pandora era una joven muy hermosa, encantadora, callada y serena, con unos hermosos ojos púrpura bañados en un misterio que ella a veces reflejaba. Su cabello negro como la noche era tan suave y perfumado como el de una rosa negra y poseía una mirada angelical que a pesar de estar vestida elegantemente de negro, hipnotizaba hasta el más frío de los hombres. Era una belleza prohibida, en la cual, los plateados ojos de Thanatos quedaron penetrados por esa inalcanzable belleza. Thanatos, a pesar de odiar a los humanos, muy en el fondo sentía algo muy especial hacia ella, no solo por su belleza, sino también por sus encantos y su plena virginidad que lo atraía y sentía en él una gran excitación , atracción y deseo en poder romper esa virginidad y poseer la bella faceta de la joven; incluso, muchas veces , la acosaba en silencio por cada rincón del castillo sin que ella se diera cuenta y muchas veces la contemplaba en silencio cuando ella dormía cómodamente en su habitación y trataba de no hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertarla. Él, al ser un dios duro, malvado y cruel, no podía reprimir sus más profundos sentimientos y cada vez que la veía, sentía un fuerte deseo de poseerla y tenerla en sus brazos.

Un deseo fuerte que ardía en lo más profundo de su alma, consciente de que ella es una humana y él es un dios, y era imposible tener tactos carnales entre un dios y un humano.

Un día, en una tarde, los dos dioses estaban descansando en una elegante sala barroca con un gran balcón de mármol adornado de trepadoras y hermosas rosas rojas con unas finas cortinas de terciopelo en cada lado del ventanal. Hypnos estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero elegante leyendo un libro mientras tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té, mientras que Thanatos estaba tocando su lira al lado del balcón, apreciando sosegadamente la preciosa vista de los bosques y de las majestuosas montañas.

-Discúlpenme por la tardanza Sr. Hypnos y Sr. Thanatos- decía Pandora entrando por la puerta e inclinándose humildemente.

-Pandora… ¿ Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que la hora del té es inflexible para nosotros los dioses?- decía Hypnos con calma.

-Lo siento mucho…no se volverá a repetir…- decía Pandora algo tensa y nerviosa.

-No seas tan estricto Hypnos … es común ese acto tan humano en cometer muchas impuntualidades …ellos no se acostumbran a servir a los dioses y hacen de su propia voluntad sin brindarnos el respeto hacia nosotros…No están acostumbrados a ser educados y responsables como nosotros.- decía Thanatos con voz suave, pero con algo de burla.

-Hm…- gemía Hypnos con una semi sonrisa:- Pandora, por favor, sirve el té a templada temperatura y que sea rápido.

-SÌ señor-dice Pandora.

-pero también debes hacer otras tareas más…pule bien mi lira y hazlo con delicadeza, no quiero marcas ni rasguños en ella…-le dice thanatos a pandora.

Pandora se acerca a tomar la lira para pulirla, pero antes, Thanatos la agarra bruscamente y con discreción por la muñeca y se acerca a ella. La mira a los ojos de una manera pervertida y le acaricia discretamente su rostro:-Haz las cosas bien…tú sabes las consecuencias de incomodar a un Dios, así que no cometas imperfecciones ni con mi lira ni con nada, porque lo vas a lamentar…como esclava, debes obedecer las órdenes, sin errores –decía el dios de cabellos plateados en voz baja, pero a la vez agresiva y rugosa. Pandora, asustada y al mirar aquellos ojos aterradores dice: S…sí señor…n…no…h…habrá imperfecciones...-le dice titubeando de miedo, y se va.

-Veo que te agrada mucho verdad?... La miras todo el tiempo y observas cada paso que ella da, y no creo que sea porque valla a traicionar al Sr. Hades y lo abandone…o estoy equivocado ¿eh?- le pregunta Hypnos bebiendo su taza de té.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?... es inevitable…ella es hermosa y tiene algo muy especial a pesar de su belleza-. Dice Thanatos.

-Sé cuáles son tus intenciones Thanatos. No soy tonto. Recuerda que a pesar de ser tu hermano, también soy un dios y percibo tus ideas y pensamientos. Ella es humana y tú eres un dios-decía Hypnos con voz seria.

-Hypnos, Hypnos, Hypnos …tiene 16 años , ya es una mujer joven y tiene unos labios que lo que provoca es arrancárselos con los dientes, y un hermoso cuerpo que provoca triturarlo placenteramente a mordiscos- decía Thanatos con una sonrisa pícara y sádica.

-¡No seas insensato! …controla tus impulsos. Un dios no debe tener contactos físicos y pasionales con humanos, eso es una ley que se debe seguir. Además, aunque no lo creas, es una niña todavía y no creo que ella soporte tus tratos agresivos y violentos. Sé prudente… aunque sea a veces una ser indefenso, muchas veces los humanos suelen defenderse muy bien, y lo puedes Hypnos tratando de convencer a su hermano en no cometer ningún disparate.

-Veo que te preocupas demasiado…Soy un dios como tú, con poderes supremos, ¿Que puede hacer una niña indefensa como ella? Si le di la advertencia de que si comete algún fallo o un acto incorrecto en desobedecer o descuidar el alma de Hades, lo pagará bien caro; y al tenerla advertida, obedecerá fácilmente mis órdenes. Aprovecharé el momento oportuno en jugar con ella un buen rato, será divertido-decía el cruel dios con una cara de malicia.

-No la subestimes…los humanos a veces son idiotas, pero muchas veces son listos y fuertes… si le sales con unas de las tuyas, arruinarás la vida de un ser humano; y tal vez ella se asuste y no siga sirviéndonos, y por tu culpa, se arruinarría todos nuestros planes –dijo Hypnos algo molesto por la discusión.

-Bah! SABES MUY BIEN QUE ELLA NO HARÀ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA…la tengo bajo mi poder…deberías aprender cosas nuevas Hypnos…lo prohibido e imposible, suele ser tentador y provocador y hace que mi deseo se fortalezca…quiero experimentar en como poseer por primera vez una belleza humana y saber que esencias eróticas ocultan tras esa belleza…no se tu…pero yo lo siento así, y si me da la gana de hacer que se entregue a mí, lo hare con gusto y si quiero, será también a la fuerza, si pone algo de resistencia….-dice el dios de la muerte con altanería, ignorando las palabras de su hermano.

-Haz lo que quieras…pero escúchame bien…piensa en lo que vas a hacer antes de hacerlo, y piensa en las consecuencias que ocurrirían… te di las advertencias y no las quieres escuchar…no voy a estar aquí tratándote como un niño diciéndote que hacer…eso ya es por cuenta tuya, si vas a hacerlo, atente a las consecuencias, no más…-dice el dios del sueño levantándose del sofá y se fue.

Mientras tanto en aquel hermoso jardín botánico que tenía aquel castillo, se encontraba Pandora arrodillada en frente de un pequeño estanque de cristalinas aguas adornadas con flores de loto blancas, lamentándose por todo lo que le ha sucedido y por culpa de su curiosidad en abrir la caja, sus padres fallecieron. Sus lágrimas de cristal caían silenciosamente hacia el estanque, sufriendo por la pérdida de su familia; y tanto dolor empapaba como lluvias de tristeza aquel jardín de rosas blancas rodeadas de pastos y arbustos verdes bañados en rocíos. Mientras que el sol se escondía detrás del horizonte llenos de montañas y el plateado cielo poco a poco se envolvía con una gran manta de cielo azul marino nocturno.

Al ser ya de noche, Pandora entra al castillo, tan cansada estaba que ya no podía caminar más. Decidió tomar un buen baño para relajarse, acostarse y dormir en su habitación. Al entrar a un espléndido baño a escondidas, lentamente se quita su ropa oscura y entra a una redonda bañera de mármol blanco lleno de agua, dejando mostrar su esbelto y desnudo cuerpo.

La habitación del baño era realmente hermosa. Lucía en las paredes hechas en mármol blanco adornados de azulejos blancos nacarados. Con un enorme espejo elegante y la bañera estaba adornada con rosas rojas. En el lado izquierdo de la pared, tenía un enorme ventanal hecho con vitrales coloridos, y en el techo había una pequeña ventana circular adornada en lirios y jazmín, donde la majestuosa luna resplandecía con su luz el pálido cuerpo de la bella chica. Se sentía tan tranquila y libre de ansiedad en un sitio maravilloso y artístico, purificando su piel con agua; pero ignorante ante los acosos de Thanatos que la estaba observando silenciosamente por un pequeño agujero que tenía la puerta de madera del baño. Al verla, sintió algo tan intenso que lo inquietaba en el momento. Al ver ese hermoso y banco cuerpo bañado por la luz lunar, ese oscuro y brillante cabello adornado en rosas, esos redondos y tentadores pechos que provocaba tocarlos y esa dulce cara que lo hechizaba de pasión y deseo.

Todas esas cualidades que ella poseía, hacia que su deseo prohibido y pasional creciera como una tentadora y mortal rosa negra cubierta de espinas es un oscuro y escaso campo. Su corazón latía de locura y sus instintos cayeron en lo más bello y oscuro de la pecaminosa lujuria placentera. Una ansiedad tan fuerte e intensa pero a la vez peligrosa. Un dulce veneno que recorría como una rama de alfileres por todas sus venas al observar el cuerpo deseado de aquella joven doncella de la noche. Era una sensación infinita que él nunca ha sentido, ni mucho menos hacia una mujer humana, pero era satisfactorio. Su belleza y pureza le hizo recordar a las hermosas ninfas de los campos elíseos, que eran de sublime belleza; pero sentía algo muy especial hacia Pandora y lo que más le atraía es que es diferente, incluso diferente a las ninfas (una belleza prohibida y tentadora), una mujer divina pero rica en belleza humana, y es lo excitaba más aún. Una inocente criatura en la que el convertiría en su presa, una preciosa esclava que la tendrá comiendo de la palma de su mano. Un ser diferente a una diosa o ninfa, un gusto que antes era un odio y desprecio hacia los humanos que ahora se convirtió en un deseo prohibido en la cual quería experimentar una vez en su vida. Una hermosa mujer humana en la cual, muy en el fondo de él, sentía una curiosidad y descontrolada lujuria en saber, sentir y disfrutar como se siente e tener contactos pasionales con los humanos.

Capítulo 2 "Doloroso Abismo"

Más tarde, a las horas de la madrugada, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo. La noche estaba mágicamente hermosa, con un océano de cielo despejado tapizado de estrellas y la plateada luna pintaba con su luz el castillo rodeado de majestuosos bosques, tocando la dulce melodía de la fría brisa soplando por las montañas. Las palabras del silencio y la soledad gobernaron el lugar. No se escuchaba ni un alma, solo los suspiros del Sr. Hypnos , que estaba navegando en lo más profundo de sus sueños; mientras tanto, Pandora sube silenciosamente por las escaleras de espiral para ir a su habitación a descansar. Al entrar, se prepara para ir a la cama. Solía vestir un largo y elegante vestido negro de seda con escote, dejando mostrar su espalda y su pecho con una hermosa cadena de plata con un diamante amatista colgando. El cuarto era de soberbia elegancia. Una habitación al estilo barroco antiguo y clásico, con tonalidades de negro que hacían contraste con el blanco y plateado. Las paredes estaban bordadas de un tapiz barroco negro con detalles bancos, con un elegante espejo en ella, y abajo del espejo, una mesita de noche barroca hecha en madera de roble negra. El piso era hecho en cerámica cuadrada con dos colores (blanco y negro) con diminutos fragmentos de cristal . En la parte derecha de la habitación, había una gran ventana adornada de elegantes cortinas oscuras, mostrando una hermosa vista al exterior; y en la parte central había una clásica cama al estilo barroco con un cabecero tapizado en telas de terciopelo negras y en los bordes de madera pintados de plata, adornado de rosas negras y ramas con filosas espinas.; y el colchón cubierto de elegantes sábanas y cojines de color azul marino oscuro con sencillos detalles brillosos en ellos; y en el techo, colgaba una gran lámpara antigua de cristal de bohemia con 6 brazos alrededor.

La habitación era indiscutiblemente espectacular.

Pandora se asoma por la ventana para apreciar el paisaje. Se sentía como la fría brisa le soplaba su cuerpo y su rostro dejando mecer suavemente su perfumado cabello y su delicado vestido. Se dejaba caer en el mar de la tranquilidad que la rodeaba. Inspirada en sus sueños.

De pronto se escucha unos sigilosos pasos que subían por las escaleras. Interrumpida por ese ruido, Pandora, rápidamente se voltea y ve que la puerta lentamente se abre…

-¿ Q…Quién está ahí?-Pregunta Pandora nerviosa.

De repente, la puerta se cierra otra vez y sale de la sombras, dejándose ver a la luz de la luna el rostro de un hermoso joven pálido y de cabellos plateados, era nada más y nada menos que Thanatos, el Dios de la muerte.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Sr. Thanatos? ¿Por qué entra de esa forma tan repentina a mi habitación, sin avisar?- le pregunta Pandora con voz baja con los ojos humedecidos de miedo por aquella mirada tan aterradora que mostraba el Dios.

-Tranquila mi niña… Solo quería verla un rato… Estas tan solita aquí en cerrada que creo que necesitarás de mi compañía…- decía el joven sonriendo con picardía y con las manos atrás, mostrando una hipócrita educación.

- Muchas gracias, pero no la necesito…- decía la joven a punto de ponerse más nerviosa, rechazando a compañía de Thanatos.

-Pero yo si… Solo quiero estar con usted durante unos segundos mi lady. Me he sentido tan solo aquí en este castillo sin el calor de una doncella y necesitaba a una dulce compañía como la suya, y me parece un desperdicio tener que rechazar este preciso momento de suspirarte y contemplarte-dice Thanatos.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Q…qué quiere decir?- pregunta pandora confundida.

- No voy a reprimir estos sentimientos que tengo hacia usted. Usted me ha vuelto loco con su misteriosa y sensual belleza, y la tendré ahora en mis brazos – le dice Thanatos calmado, pero con una mirada pervertida.

Pandora queda petrificada, sin poder decir nada, atónita y sus pupilas temblaban de miedo.

-Haa!... ¿Qué locura está diciendo usted?...Por favor, salga de mi habitación-dice pandora dando un paso atrás.

-Imposible querida. Quiero contemplarte, quiero que te quites la ropa para así tocar tu hermoso cuerpo- le dice el dios, acerándose más a ella y con una malévola sonrisa, aspira delicadamente el dulce perfume de su cuello: - Tu dulce y delicado perfume me encanta cuando tu piel está tan limpia y pulcra; y tu tímida mirada me llena de deseos en romper tu virginidad oculta. Ven aquí…-le dice Thanatos agarrándola del brazo, pero Pandora se desprende y saca de la gaveta de La mesa de noche una filosa navaja, y se lo apunta a él, amenazándolo.

-¡No se acerque más! O tendré que usar esto… no me obligue a hacerlo-le dice pandora con cara de terror y sus manos le temblaban.

- No seas tan agresiva conmigo…una dama no debe comportarse así-dice el joven sonriendo con burla y sarcasmo; pero lo más interesante es que no mostraba ningún gesto de miedo o nerviosismo. Estaba tranquilo, pero en los adentros de esa tranquilidad se ocultaba un cruel instinto violento.-Suelta esa navaja, y no tendremos problemas..-.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HARÉ!-dice la chica alzando la voz.

-¡OBEDECE MIS ORDENES!- le grita Thanatos con arrogancia y con cara de severo.

Pandora no podía esperar más, se armó de valor y con la navaja, corrió directo a donde estaba él. Thanatos estaba a punto de hacerse a un lado, pero la navaja hizo que le hiciera una pequeña herida en su mejilla. Comenzó a sangrar.

En ese instante, la tranquilidad del jóven se quebró y soltó una terrible furia y agresividad. Pandora se dirigió a la puerta para lograr salir de la habitación a pedir ayuda, pero era demasiado tarde, Thanatos la agarró fuertemente del brazo y con toda su ira le dio una soberbia bofetada que la dejó tirada en el suelo medio inconsciente. Los labios de Pandora sangraban sin cesar y no podía levantarse.

-¡MALDITA BRUJA!... MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE- le dice Thanatos furioso, levantándola con agresividad por el cabello: - PERO ESTO NOSE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ…NO, NO…LO PAGARÁS. PAGARÁS CARO POR HABER DESATADO LA FURIA DE UN DIOS!-dice.

Se sentía ofendido y humillado en destrozarle su orgullo propio, logrando así, arruinar su belleza.

La levanta por completo por los cabellos, dejándola de pie:- Tú me gustas y yo sé que te gusto, y no voy a perder la oportunidad de divertirme contigo. Por tus arranques…así que sé buena niña y obedéceme- le dice cruelmente, lamiendo morbosamente con su lengua todo el cuello de ella hasta su pecho.

Pandora comenzó a llorar. Sus tristes sollozos pedían auxilio.

-Por favor… no me haga daño-le suplica.

-¡¿Después de lo que me hiciste?!-le dice el muchacho gritándole con altanería, halándola por los cabellos:- ¿Cómo crees que voy a perdonarte por lo que me hiciste en el rostro?-.

- L…lo…siento- decía Pandora llorando.

- Ya es muy tarde pequeña…debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo… Ahora, quiero que te quites el vestido-.

Pero Pandora, por el miedo a mostrar su cuerpo, no lo hace.

-¡HAZLO AHORA!-le grita Thanatos-¡NO SEAS NECIA!-.

Poco a poco, ella, con lentitud, obligada por sus gritos, se lo quita. Pero la impaciencia de Thanatos hizo que le arrancara de una su vestido, mostrando por completo su desnudez.

Pandora estaba muy asustada, con ganas de huir y con sus brazos cubría sus pechos por la vergüenza.

-Ya no tienes por qué ser tímida conmigo…ya es hora de que demuestres tus sentimientos hacia a mí. Ya es hora de que aprendas a ser una verdadera mujer. Te ordeno que seas lo suficientemente cariñosa conmigo y que me quieras-. Dice el joven susurrándola al oído de ella.

Entonces, la empuja bruscamente por la pared, dejándola atada por las muñecas con sus manos sin poder soltarla. Quedando apoyada por el muro. Comienza a besarla sensualmente por cada parte de su cuerpo hasta la entre pierna. Muerde con sus dientes sus dos pezones dejándole horribles marcas de sangre en ellos. Sus pálidos labios recorren todo el cuello de Pandora hasta llegar a los labios de ella. La besa de una manera pervertida, recorriendo con su lengua toda su boca, y con sus dientes, mordía fuertemente sus dulces y suaves labios, dejándolas manchadas de sangre.

La pobre e indefensa niña lloraba de dolor y agonía. No podía defenderse, se dejaba llevar por las asquerosidades de este terrible y maniático joven.

Thanatos, con su mano, busca sigilosamente sus partes genitales y se los toca con mucha rapidez, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer.

-¡Aaah…!-gemía la pobre chica, sintiendo una sensación muy desagradable, algo que nunca ha sentido en su vida.

Al terminar, Thanatos la arrodilla y agarrándola por el pelo, acerca más el rostro de Pandora hacia su rígido pene, para practicarle sexo oral en contra de la voluntad de ella:- Muy bien…Ahora, quiero que te lo metas a la boca…-.

Pero Pandora no se atrevía a abrirla, entonces, con el pode de deidad, THANATOS LA SACUDE por el cabello con mucha fuerza, a punto de separarle el cuero cabelludo de su cabeza. El dolor que sentía era insoportable y no le quedó más remedio que abrir su boca y obedecerlo.

EL sabor y la esencia eran desagradables y espantosos. No podía creer que este acto tan desvergonzado lo hiciera; y en contra de su voluntad. Ella seguía y seguía chupando su pene, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía del asco.

Después de unos minutos, terminó. En ese momento, la levanta una vez más y bruscamente la avienta a la cama y se le echa encima; atándola de las manos con un filoso alambre con púas, amarrándolas por la parte superior del cabecero de la cama y adornándolas con las rosas y las espinas que tenía en ella. Sintiendo como sus manos se destrozaban y sangraban cruelmente, dejando profundas heridas alrededor de sus muñecas. El dolor fue navegando como un mortal veneno por todas sus venas, descuartizándola sádicamente.

Pandora no paraba de llorar.

Entonces, Thanatos se quita su elegante camisa negra con mangas largas, mostrando por completo su pálido cuerpo a la luz de la luna, y con sus labios comienza a recorrer lentamente y con mucha lujuria por todo el frágil cuerpo de la hermosa jovencita. Desde su cuello, recorriendo alrededor de sus pechos de modo circular hasta su vientre.

Como una mortal serpiente que se deslizaba placenteramente por aquel río de pétalos de la sensualidad convertida en el delicado cuerpo de una bella mujer, desintegrando con su veneno la cadena de su virginidad. En un instante, Thanatos le abre por completo sus piernas y observa con perversidad su vagina. La estrella de cinco puntas que tenia marcada en su frente empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad; y al mirar la zona prohibida, comienza a lamer con su lengua sus delicados labios genitales y su frágil clítoris. Practicando con morbosidad el acto de cunnilingus.

Pandora pataleaba para defenderse, pero él la golpea otra vez y con más brutalidad para así tranquilizarla.

-¡Aaahh…aah…!-gritaba Pandora, pero esos gritos venían acompañados con gemidos de placer.-¡No, para! ¡Ya basta!..¡Por favor detente!- Pero Thanatos hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas y continuaba con su sucio acto.

Pandora se queda sin aliento, sin poder respirar y sentía que su corazón se iba a derretir; ardiendo en llamas de lujuria y pecado, como una vela derritiéndose por encima de una calavera rodeada de rosas. Sentía un enorme cosquilleo y ardor en sus zonas genitales, incluso se sentía avergonzada y asqueada de que alguien como él abusara su integridad, cometiendo el peor de todos los ultrajes.

El acto sexual duró por 3 minutos, saboreando el dulce sabor de la miel del erotismo junto con el veneno que penetra la muerte. Al terminar, el Dios mete sus dos rígidos dedos en su boca, y una vez humedecidos, los penetra en la vagina; masturbándola salvajemente hasta hacerla gemir no solo de placer, sino de dolor también; dejándola caer en lo más oscuro y tenebroso abismo de la lujuria.

-¡AH!...no…me duele…duele…AY!- decía la pobre e inocente chica, con el rostro humedecido en lágrimas de dolor.

-Esa parte siempre duele pequeña. Te sentirás mucho mejor cuando mis dedos lleguen hacia tu arte más débil y profunda. Te encantará mi preciosa dama, no te arrepentirás-decía Thanatos sádicamente al oído de ella, besando su suave rostro, mientras la masturbaba. Y entonces, penetró sus dedos más y más, incluso penetró su mano completa en la zona genital, logrando llegar al punto G. El blanco rostro de Pandora se sonrojó intensamente. Sus dulces mejillas estaban fuertemente coloradas de un rojo carmesí; y las gotas de sudor se deslizaban silenciosamente como gotas de perlas por toda su piel.

-¡AA ah…aahh…ah…¡BASTA!- gritaba la indefensa chica con fuerza.

En un momento, Thanatos coloca su mano izquierda en el pecho de Pandora y con su poder de deidad hace que Pandora se debilitara y su cuerpo y alma ardiera, quemándola en su interior; haciéndola gritar con más fuerza. El dolor era tan fuerte que incluso no podía ni respirar, hacía que tosiera mucha sangre, y dentro de ella sentía que sus pulmones y organismos quebraran.

-Terminé querida…- decía el Dios sacando bruscamente las manos de su vagina.

Pero la joven Pandora no podía reprimir más sus gritos de lamento. Gritó con más fuerza, hasta que un tibio líquido salió repentinamente de su vagina salpicando toda la cara y el pecho de Thanatos, dejando también, las sábanas totalmente humedecidas.

-¡ASQUEROSA!. ¡Mira lo que me hiciste!- le gritaba thanatos asqueado por su piel salpicada de eyaculación que salió de las partes genitales de ella. La hala por el cabello de nuevo y lentamente se acerca a su rostro y le dice a susurros maliciosos:- Que mala educación. Una señorita no debe hacer esas asquerosidades… Debes aprender a ser más limpia y educada…Te voy a enseñar a no ser una arrabalera sin modales-. De repente, Thanatos saca del bolsillo de su pantalón azul marino una pistola brillante y de metal plateado, se lo mete a la boca para empaparlo de saliva y lentamente la penetra en l vagina de Pandora.

Aturdida por el miedo, ella comienza a gritar, pero Thanatos le tapa la boca para que nadie la escuchara:-Por favor, no grites pequeña. Eso no sería prudente para ti. Puedes hacer enfadar a un Dios como yo, y puedo a consciencia tirar del gatillo y dispararte. Así que sé buena niña y cállate-le decía el joven con voz serena y sensual al oído de la chica. Sádicamente. Pandora, encadenada por el miedo y la impotencia, reprimía sus palabras de socorro. Sabía que ese Dios haría la peor cosa del mundo si no obedecía sus órdenes fatales. Al ser envuelta por una nube negra llena de terror y pánico; sólo lloraba en silencio, y los horribles gemidos hacían que su corazón ardiera en fuego, asfixiándola. La maldad de aquel demonio reencarnado en el cuerpo de un hermoso joven era imposible de creer. Al haberse arrebatado ante una indefensa chica, con un alma demasiado frágil como un hilo de cristal; solo porque era dulce y hermosa. La tentadora fruta del pecado de la lujuria, fue lo que él mordió por primera vez en su vida, manchándola con el veneno de la muerte. Aquella manzana prohibida a la que él dio su primera mordida, dejándose llevar por la dulce tentación.

Pandora seguía con sus desagradables gemidos. Su cuerpo temblaba de una manera como si la hubiesen electrocutado. Respirando agitadamente por su terrible llanto, y las lágrimas recorrían por todo su cuello.

-¡AH!...ah…aah…-gemía Pandora, mientras que Thanatos le acariciaba su mejilla, se detiene y saca la pistola de su zona genital.

El perverso Dios escuchaba los crueles sollozos de la bella chica como una dulce melodía. De pronto, expresa una maliciosa sonrisa y bruscamente desata del cabecero de la cama las manos de ella, dejando horribles heridas profundas. La hala una vez más por el cabello hasta dejarla arrodillada, le amarra las manos por la espalda y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos:-Abre la boca-le decía Thanatos de manera pervertida. Pandora, poco a poco la abre y él le enseña la pistola otra vez y se la coloca dentro de su boca. Realizando sexo oral con el arma.

-Qué bien se siente ¿verdad?-le decía sádicamente el chico de cabellos plateados.

Pandora estaba dominada por el horror. Cerraba por completo sus ojos para no ver; y la sangre que ella vomitó a causa del poder de deidad caía, manchando su cuerpo.

Sentía que su corazón se iba a desprender de sus costillas; y su cuerpo a punto de desvanecerse por el temblor que sentía. Mientras que estaba haciendo su acto, el Dios la masturbaba otra vez al mismo tiempo en que estaba realizando sexo oral con el arma. Thanatos sentía una gran satisfacción en tocar tan placenteramente sus delicadas partes genitales y los dolorosos gemidos de lamentos que expresaba Pandora; y con su lengua recorría sus pechos y su vientre de arriba para debajo de manera ágil.

Los gritos y suplicas de Pandora no se oían claramente al tener el arma dentro de su boca, pero se escuchaba sonidos espantosos.

-¡Cállate! Será mejor que te calles, si no quieres que te dispare y te haga vomitar sangre por esa boca…-decía el cruel dios amenazándola. Pandora reprime sus sonidos de socorro y guarda silencio.

Duró tres minutos el sádico acto del sexo oral.

Al terminar, saca el arma de la boca de ella, que estaba totalmente húmeda de saliva. Pandora tosía repentinamente, debido a que estaba ahogándose cuando Thanatos le penetró en su boca el arma. La acuesta bruscamente dejándola boca arriba y la ata otra vez por el cabecero de la cama. Entonces, Thanatos agarra una copa coñac de cristal (que es una copa grande que se usa para degustar el brandy), y utiliza la misma navaja que Pandora utilizó para defenderse.

-¿Sabes pequeña?...hay un pensamiento muy bueno que tienen ustedes los humanos, y ese pensamiento es que "la venganza es dulce", dulce como la muerte… Thanatos.

En ese instante, toma la mano de ella y con la navaja le hace una terrible herida, dejando que toda sus sangre cayera hacia la copa, hasta dejarla completamente llena.

-¡AAAAAHH!- gritaba la pobre Pandora, llorando de dolor.

El dolor era insoportable, como si estuviese en el mismo infierno.

-No llores querida… Esto te servirá como buena lección para aprender a respetar a los dioses… Deberías ser más agradecida, te hubiese destrozado el rostro en pedazos por lo que me hiciste…Pero tu belleza femenina me hizo ser más compasivo, en verdad tienes suerte en ser hermosa. Realmente disfruté al máximo y a mi modo esa belleza, por eso no te la destrozaré, estuviera perdiendo mi tiempo si lo hago, además valió la pena en disfrutar esta hermosa noche contigo; porque si no tuvieras esa hermosura, la pasarías muy mal y yo no hubiese disfrutado este placer de poseer tu cuerpo y tu belleza.

Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguirte humillando más de la cuenta, porque para eso sirven los esclavos como tú; hasta que yo diga cuando tengo que terminar- decía el muchacho de cabellos de plata con una malévola mirada.

Thanatos le agarra su mano herida y comienza a besarla dulcemente, saboreando el salado sabor de la sangre, y se ve como sus labios blancos fueron manchados por el sangriento carmesí de la venganza.

-Que mano tan delicada, suave y femenina posees. Esta bendecida por tanta gracia y encanto…-decía Thanatos sádicamente acariciando y besando su mano destrozada.

La desprende otra vez del cabecero y la levanta halándola por el pelo.

-¡Tómatela!- le dijo Thanatos dándole la copa de cristal llena de sangre:-Quiero ver que te la bebas toda hasta dejarla totalmente vacía y no dejes derramar ni una sola gota-.

Pero Pandora solo bajaba la cabeza…

-Si no lo haces, no seré misericordioso esta vez; y con esta navaja destrozare tu rostro sin dejar ningún rastro de él. Si no me obedeces, arrancaré cada piel de tu mejilla y eso sí dolerá… decía el Dios agarrándola fuertemente del mentón, amenazándola con la navaja pegada a su mejilla.

Pandora no tenía otra opción, tomó la copa y empezó a beber lentamente. Sorbo por sorbo.

- Eso es. Buena niña…-dijo Tanatos con una sonrisa malvada.

La bella joven trataba de no vomitar mientras bebía su propia sangre. Sentía mucho asco, y trató de que ni una sola gota se derramara de sus labios. Era una sensación bastante repugnante.

Siguió bebiendo y bebiendo hasta que dejó la copa totalmente vacía. El salado sabor y el fuerte color rojo de la sangre quedaron enmarcados por toda su boca, incluyendo también sus blancos dientes.

-Felicidades preciosa. Eres de verdad increíble. Ahora, quiero que te Thanatos aplaudiéndole.

Pandora se voltea. Él, una vez más, le ata las manos por la espalda y con su mano, empuja la cabeza de ella, dejándola apoyada en el colchón; dejando arriba sus glúteos, colocándose en una posición para hacer sexo anal. Thanatos se baja los pantalones y penetra su pene en el ano de la muchacha. Realizando sexo anal.

Con su mano, hala el cabello de la jovencita con mucha agresividad, haciendo que la mirada la tenga hacia arriba.

Comenzó a hacer su acto sexual, pero de una manera bestial y violenta, dejando a Pandora sin respirar, como un feroz lobo apareándose morbosamente de una inocente ovejita.

-¡AAH…aah…ah…h…aaaahh…!-los gemidos de Pandora se escuchaban a los cuatro vientos. Pero Thanatos la amordaza con una cinta negra para que nadie la escuchara.

Ella no podía creer en lo que estaba sucediendo. Era algo tan terrible y de pocos principios de que haya sido ultrajada y humillada por un cruel ser que se comportaba como animal. Su integridad estaba por los suelos, y lloraba en silencio, arrepentida de que una vez en su vida, por culpa de su curiosidad, haya abierto una caja de donde salieron dos seres malvados que lo único que querían era destruirla y destruir el mundo. Y en ese momento, recordó también a su familia y en la forma en cómo los perdió. Eso hizo que su corazón se quebrara como una frágil rosa de cristal, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Mientras que Thanatos la violaba brutalmente, la delicada piel de la zona anal de Pandora sangraba, debido a que el sexo anal estaba realizándose con mucha agresividad.

Tremendos ataques de electricidad erótica recorrían por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir entre cortado. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, entonces, repentinamente, Thanatos para terminar, dio su última estocada, dejando a la indefensa joven débil, agotada y lastimada; golpeándola también por la espalda, dejándole fuertes marcas y heridas en la piel.

-¡AH…AAH…AAAAAAAAHHH…!-Los últimos gemidos de Pandora soltaron un temible grito que hasta las nubes negras cubrieron con su oscuridad la luminosa luna.

Tan cansada y lastimada estaba que ya no tenía fuerzas ni energía para levantarse. Suspiraba en silencio, quedándose acostada boca abajo.

Thanatos la observa, y con una sonrisa diabólica y maquiavélica, se acerca al oído de ella y le dice:- ¿Cómo te sientes?...En verdad fue muy divertido…yo lo disfrute y gracias por tu compañía…Espero que tú también lo hayas disfrutado. Siéntete orgullosa de que por primera vez hayas sido tocada por un Dios como yo…Eres tan hermosa, por ahora es suficiente…voy a dejarte sola y tranquila en tu habitación y te dejaré dormir tan placenteramente; porque mañana tenemos que empezar a trabajar para proteger el bienestar del Sr. Hades y cumplir mis ambiciones…pero te lo advierto, si tú llegas a abrir la boca y le cuentas a alguien lo que sucedió, de seguro que lo amentarás y haré que tu vida sea más miserable de lo que ya esta; y desgarraré tu alma de la manera en la cual nunca vas a olvidar. ¿ENTIENDES?-.

Pandora ya no podía ni hablar, solo acertaba con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Buena chica…Dulces sueños…-le dice aquel Dios acariciando su cabello y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se levanta de la cama y deja a Pandora sola y encerrada bajo llave en su habitación.

Las nubes desaparecieron, la luna brillaba otra vez e iluminaba aquel cuarto lleno de oscuridad, dejándose ver el cuerpo de Pandora tendido en la cama. Estaba profundamente dormida y aquellas lágrimas de desdicha que se derramó en su rostro se secaron como agua en el desierto.

Cayó en sus pesadillas más oscuras recordando lo sucedido. Casi estaba inconsciente…

Desde ese entonces, Pandora, se recuperó poco a poco. Sus heridas mejoraron, pero su corazón nuca mejoró. Quedó marcado de cicatrices profundas por lo sucedido y su alma quedó repleta de tristeza y amargura. Nunca se atrevió contarle a nadie de aquella violación y lo mantuvo siempre en secreto y esconder por siempre su vergüenza. Y cuando llegó el comienzo de la guerra santa y la guerra e el inframundo, mantuvo siempre un eterno silencio en la cual se convirtió un secreto escondido, que nunca jamás será revelado, y cando llegó el día de su muerte. Su alma quedó siempre en pena, vagando por las oscuridades de las oscuras tinieblas.


End file.
